La symbolique de ton amour
by Chrome83
Summary: Derrière chaque chose peut se cacher une symbolique précieuse. Et même si l'on n'en a pas forcément besoin, cela peut toujours toucher un cœur amoureux.


Hey hey heeeey !

Voici un texte écrit dans le cadre du défis d'écriture _La roue de la fortune_ du forum français consacré à Haikyuu sur ce site : **Troisième Gymnase** ( _le lien est sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse, passez nous faire un coucou on mord pas_ ) avec un thème et un pairing imposés.

Le thème qui m'était imposé était _d'or et d'argent_ et le pairing était _OiKuroo_. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple alors bon.

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire en tout cas alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bon, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment fait dans l'originalité mais vous savez à quel point j'aime tout ce qui est dégoulinant de niaiserie (et si vous ne le saviez pas et bien maintenant, vous le savez) !

Du coup, ouais, c'est fluffy à mort.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **La symbolique de ton amour** –

Ce samedi matin, la chambre d'Oikawa Tooru était plongée dans l'obscurité grâce aux rideaux tirés, et la seule source de lumière était l'écran de l'ordinateur allumé et sur lequel jouait un film. L'adolescent était installé sur son futon entre les jambes de son petit ami, son dos reposant contre son torse, pendant que lui était appuyé contre le mur. Le châtain portait ses lunettes et gardait une attention captivée sur film qu'ils regardaient, et qu'il avait spécialement choisit.

C'était une histoire d'aliens envahissant la Terre. Une trame scénaristique classique d'un film de science-fiction, mais la banalité de l'histoire n'empêchait pas le volleyeur d'être fasciné. Cela avait tendance à beaucoup amuser l'autre garçon qui n'avait de cesse de lui lancer des petits coups d'œil enjoués. Il savait que Tooru adorait ces nanars, et il trouvait adorable la façon dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'ils en regardaient.

"Dis Tetsu, tu crois que Mike va finir par se rendre compte que le corps de sa petite amie est occupé par un extraterrestre ?", demanda soudain le châtain sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, "Soit ça, soit il se fait bouffer avant de s'en rendre compte.", répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

"Ou alors il s'en rend compte juste avant de se faire tuer !"

"Tragique." Il se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre.

"Arrête de te moquer", le réprimanda le capitaine d'Aobajosai.

"Je ne me moque pas !", se défendit le noiraud en fronçant les sourcils.

"Si. Ton 'tragique' était clairement ironique."

"En même temps, il est pas super futé Mike, n'importe qui peut voir qu'elle agit bizarrement ! Et puis c'est sa copine, s'il l'aime vraiment il devait la connaître mieux que personne, et donc être le premier à remarquer qu'il y a un truc pas net.", s'expliqua Tetsuro.

Oikawa le regarda finalement droit dans les yeux, et il dessina un sourire, "Est-ce que tu le remarquerais si mon corps était occupé par un alien ?", demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Kuroo lui sourit en retour avec le même amusement, "Je ne sais pas, tu es déjà tellement bizarre de base."

"Eh !", s'indigna Tooru en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse.

L'autre garçon ricana face à la moue boudeuse de son petit ami. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre lui et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, "Je plaisante", souffla-t-il en y déposant un baiser.

Oikawa frémit et rit doucement, "Tetsu, ça chatouille", dit-il en souriant.

"Je sais.", et il embrassa encore la peau fragile de son cou. Tooru tenta de se libérer de ses bras pour échapper à ses baisers, mais le capitaine des chats le retenait fermement et il continua sa petite torture sans faire attention aux protestations.

"Arrête !", couina le châtain entre deux éclats de rire, "Je veux voir la fin du film !"

A force de se débattre comme un diable, il finit par les faire basculer tous les deux et ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un à coté de l'autre sur le futon. Oikawa en profita pour saisir les poignets de Kuroo et les bloquer de chaque coté de sa tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, et l'adolescent coincé dessina un sourire amusé.

"Et toi, tu le saurais si mon corps était occupé par un alien ?", demanda-t-il.

Tooru lui sourit en retour, "Je pense que oui. ", et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il libéra ses poignets et les mains de Tetsuro vinrent caresser ses cheveux.

"Tooru, Kuroo-kun, on y va !", la voix de la mère d'Oikawa résonna soudain, les ramenant à la réalité et ils se redressèrent.

"On arrive", répondit son fils, et il se leva pour éteindre le film et rouvrir les rideaux. Il pleuvait dehors et le ciel était sombre alors l'éclairage n'était pas vraiment meilleur, mais c'était déjà ça. Quand il se retourna, il trouva Kuroo devant le miroir en train d'essayer de discipliner ses cheveux –en vain.

Il s'approcha de lui, le regardant à travers son reflet, "Tu es nerveux ?", demanda-t-il avec amusement.

"C'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer tes grands-parents.", rappela-t-il en guise de réponse, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute au fait qu'effectivement, il était nerveux.

Tooru sourit avec tendresse et posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner vers lui, puis il entreprit de soigner le col de sa chemise qui avait été froissé lorsqu'il était allongé, "Tu n'as aucune raison d'être angoissé. Tu sais, pour eux, tu es juste mon ami."

Ça leur faisait un peu mal à tous les deux, mais c'était pourtant vrai. L'adolescent n'avait encore rien dit à personne d'autre que ses parents et son frère quand à leur relation, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à le faire. Il avait eu la chance d'être accepté comme il était par ceux qu'il avait mit au courant, mais il avait un peu peur de la réaction que ses grands-parents pourraient avoir. A d'autres époques, d'autres mentalités après tout.

"Hm, peut-être mais moi je sais que je ne suis pas juste ton ami. C'est un moment important !"

Oikawa rit et il l'embrassa fugacement, "Sois toi-même et ils t'adoreront. Et puis si tu es vraiment mal à l'aise, on ne sera pas obligé de rester avec eux, ok ? Ce sera juste le temps du déjeuner."

Kuroo hocha la tête et il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Oikawa pensa qu'il le trouvait adorable lorsqu'il était angoissé comme ça, mais il était tout de même soulagé qu'il ne soit pas au bord de la syncope comme lorsqu'il avait dû rencontrer ses parents pour la première fois.

L'adolescent était arrivé la veille au soir pour passer le week-end chez son petit ami, juste lorsque les grands-parents de ce dernier avaient invité leur fille et sa famille à déjeuner chez eux. Lorsque Tooru l'avait dit à Tetsuro, il s'était mit en tête qu'il devait à tout prix leur faire bonne impression mais honnêtement, le châtain était persuadé qu'il se mettait la pression pour rien.

Il prit la main de son petit ami et il l'entraîna hors de la chambre et jusqu'au couloir où ses parents les attendaient déjà. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes et ils sortirent, s'empressant de rejoindre la voiture pour éviter de se faire tremper.

Le trajet dura une grosse demi-heure et finalement, la mère de Tooru gara le véhicule devant une maison en pleine campagne, à 20 minutes de la ville la plus proche. D'autres maisons similaires tachetaient le paysage composé de champs et de bosquets épars. La pluie s'était calmée, mais n'avait pas cessée pour autant. Il se pressèrent sous le porche et la fille des habitants de la maison entra sans frapper.

"C'est nous", dit-elle pour les annoncer, tout en retirant ses bottes dans l'entrée.

Très vite, une vieille femme apparut, un large sourire éclairant son visage ridé, "Bonjour !", chantonna-t-elle joyeusement, "Justement, ton père commençait à se demander si vous ne vous étiez pas perdus", plaisanta-t-elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

"Désolé, avec le mauvais temps j'ai dû rouler doucement."

"Oh ce n'est rien, mieux vaut ça qu'un accident à cause de cette maudite pluie !", elle se tourna vers son petit fils et l'enlaça à son tour, "Tooru, comme tu as grandi mon chéri !"

"Je n'ai pas dû prendre plus de quelques millimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus tu sais", rit le jeune homme en lui rendant son étreinte.

"Ne fais pas attention à elle, elle perd la tête", gloussa son grand-père en entrant dans le couloir, s'attirant un regard mauvais de la part de sa femme. "Comment vas-tu mon grand ?"

"Très bien.", sourit-il.

"Et tu dois être Tetsuro, c'est bien ça ?", demanda sa grand-mère dont les yeux étaient rivés sur Kuroo. Le noiraud était resté près de la porte d'entrée, un peu embarrassé. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de ces retrouvailles familiales.

Voyant son malaise, Tooru prit son bras et il le tira à coté de lui, "C'est bien lui !", dit-t-il avec un large sourire.

L'invité s'inclina respectueusement, "Ravi de faire votre connaissance."

"Comme il est charmant !", chantonna la vieille femme, "Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons jamais vu avant ?"

"Kuroo habite à Tokyo, il ne peut pas venir très souvent."

"Un gars de la capitale hein ? Je m'en doutais ! Il n'y a que là que les gens portent des coupes de cheveux aussi ridicules !", s'exclama le grand-père de Tooru d'un ton revêche.

Le garçon se raidit à cette remarque et il fallut à Tooru un effort herculéen pour ne pas exploser de rire à s'en rouler par terre, "Ça c'est vrai", gloussa-t-il, récoltant un regard glacé de son petit ami.

"Et comment va Hajime-kun ?", demanda sa grand-mère en entraînant les invités dans le salon.

"Iwa-chan va bien. ", répondit Oikawa en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec Kuroo.

"Tant mieux ! J'ai préparé les pâtisseries qu'il adore pour le dessert, tu pourras lui en rapporter quelques unes !"

"Bien sûr, ça lui fera plaisir."

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de passer à table. Bien que la maison était de style traditionnel, la décoration de l'intérieur était d'inspiration occidentale et assez moderne. Tooru fit bien attention à asseoir son petit ami à coté de lui et le repas se déroula très bien. Le châtain parla du lycée, du volley, il raconta que c'était grâce à ça qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Kuroo. Il vanta d'ailleurs le talent de ce dernier.

"Et coté cœur, toujours rien ?", demanda soudain son grand père, "Avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour, c'est à n'y rien comprendre."

"Désolé mais aucune de ces filles ne m'intéresse.", répondit son petit-fils avec un faux sourire. Cette question que chaque adolescent se voyait systématiquement poser lors des rencontres avec la famille l'agaçait toujours au plus haut point. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, elle lui était posée en présence de son petit ami.

Petit ami qui se contentait de sourire maladroitement. Lui aussi se sentait frustré, et puis il n'aimait pas la façon bizarre dont la grand-mère de son copain le regardait.

"Et toi Kuroo-kun, tu as une petite amie ?", demanda encore son grand-père.

"Non. Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux filles.", dit-il évasivement.

"Hm ! Tu es de ces gars qui n'ont que le sport dans la tête, c'est ça ?", dit le vieil homme d'un ton un peu bourru, et Tetsuro ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre comme un reproche, ce qui ajouta à son malaise.

Après le thé, alors que la discussion dérivait sur le chien de la voisine qui était venu ruiner les parterres de fleurs que sa grand-mère avait plantés, les deux garçons quittèrent la table. Ils s'installèrent dans une des chambres et Tetsuro ne se détendit enfin qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière eux.

"Est-ce que ça va ? ", demanda le châtain.

"Très bien.", répondit l'autre avec fierté, "Ta grand-mère a l'air gentille. Ton grand-père... un peu plus sévère."

Tooru gloussa, "Ils sont tous les deux très gentils. Mais c'est vrai que mon grand-père aime bien jouer les durs. C'est parce qu'intimider les gens l'amuse."

Il lui envoya un clin d'oeil et Tetsuro grimaça. Tooru s'approcha de lui et glissa ses bras autour de son cou en le regardant avec amusement, "Est-ce que c'est la remarque sur tes cheveux que tu as mal prise ?", ricana-t-il.

"C'est pas drôle", gronda le noiraud en fronçant les sourcils.

"Désolé."

Il n'était pas désolé pour un sou, et très vite il éclata de rire en repensant à la tête que son petit ami avait tirée tout à l'heure. Il riait tellement qu'il devait se tenir les côtes et avait les larmes aux yeux. Vexé, Kuroo lui sauta dessus pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Tetsu !", gémit-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire pour autant.

"Comme ça, tu auras aussi une coupe de cheveux horrible !", ricana Tetsuro en se reculant pour admirer son œuvre. On aurait cru que le châtain s'était prit un pétard dans les cheveux et le résultat était presque pire que la coupe de saut du lit du noiraud. "Magnifique", commenta ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

"Sérieusement !?", s'emporta Oikawa d'un ton courroucé.

"Très sérieusement", Ricana l'autre en retour.

Tooru gonfla les joues d'agacement et il se retourna vers le miroir pour tenter d'ordonner un peu ses cheveux. Une fois qu'il eu mit un peu d'ordre, il s'assit sur le lit sans adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard à l'autre capitaine.

"Tu fais la tête ?"

"Oui."

Kuroo étira un sourire amusé en venant s'asseoir à coté de lui et il laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, "Et là, tu fais toujours la tête ?"

"Oui."

Il redressa la tête pour venir frotter sa joue contre la sienne comme un gros chat à la recherche de caresses, "Et là ?"

Oikawa le repoussa en ne pouvant retenir un sourire, "Tetsu arrête ça !", ordonna-t-il en riant.

"Tu ne fais plus la tête ?", insista-t-il, "Si tu continue, je vais devoir utiliser mon arme secrète."

Tooru savait que l'arme secrète à laquelle il faisait référence était les chatouilles, car il savait qu'il était extrêmement chatouilleux. "Ok très bien, je ne fais plus la tête !", capitula-t-il, et Tetsuro sourit, satisfait.

Comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, ils sortirent chacun leur PSP pour lancer un jeu de course. Comme la pluie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir faire un tour ou jouer au volley, alors ils devaient bien trouver un moyen de s'occuper.

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas jouer sagement comme tout le monde, non. Entre eux, c'était une vraie guerre qui venait de s'engager. Non seulement ils cherchaient sans arrêt à accidenter le véhicule de l'autre en le doublant, mais en plus ils se donnaient 'accidentellement' les petits coups de coude de temps en temps pour se déconcentrer mutuellement. Des enfants.

Une bonne heure et demi et deux changements de jeux plus tard, ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

"Entrez", s'exclama Tooru, et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa grand-mère. Elle entra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle avant de s'approcher des deux garçons qui se redressèrent de leurs positions avachies.

"Vous n'allez pas tarder à y aller.", commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, "Mais je voulais d'abord te donner quelque chose."

Tooru fronça les sourcils avec curiosité alors que sa grand-mère sortait une petite boite de sa poche, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, révélant deux anneaux brillants. Une bande dorée et une autre argentée qui s'entrelaçaient, comme tourbillonnant l'une autour de l'autre. Tooru leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère, ses yeux brillants de questions. Elle sourit.

"Ça appartenait à tes arrières grands-parents. Leurs alliances de mariage.", dit-elle en prenant un des anneaux entre deux doigts, "Ils les avaient fait faire sur mesure. Quand j'était petite, ton arrière grand-mère m'a un jour expliqué pourquoi."

Elle marqua une seconde d'arrêt, comme pour faire durer un certain suspense. Les deux adolescents étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec curiosité. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle leur racontait cette histoire, la douceur nostalgique dans sa voix avait quelque chose de fascinant, et c'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

"Ils voulaient quelque chose qui refléterait parfaitement tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. L'argent représente la pureté de leur amour et le lien indéfectible de leurs âmes. Ton arrière grand-père s'intéressait aux anciennes civilisations, et il avait apprit que chez les grecs, l'or représentait l'immortalité."

Elle fit rouler l'anneau entre ses doigts et la lumière que projetait le lustre s'y refléta.

"L'immortalité de leur amour. L'or est le métal précieux par excellence. Le plus parfait. Inaltérable, inattaquable, indestructible. Tout comme leur amour. Et les deux métaux sont entrelacés pour représenter le lien qui les unissaient tous les deux. Dans la vie et dans la mort."

Un autre moment de silence tomba. C'était vraiment une belle histoire. Tooru n'avait pas vraiment connu ses arrières grands-parents qui étaient tous les deux morts alors qu'il était bébé, mais il lui était arrivé d'entendre par sa mère ou sa grand-mère qu'ils s'étaient aimés d'un amour digne d'un conte de fées. Cependant, il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire-là à leur sujet. C'était tellement touchant qu'il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion.

Sa grand-mère reposa l'anneau dans la boite et la referma avant de la tendre à son petit-fils, "Prend-les."

Il cligna des yeux et fit plusieurs fois passer son regard de la boite au visage bienveillant qui lui faisait face, "Pourquoi ?", demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

La vieille femme sourit tendrement, "Cela fait longtemps que je souhaite te les léguer. J'attendais que tu trouves la bonne personne pour toi.", elle souffla un petit rire, "Je t'avoue que j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait une jeune fille ! Mais..."

Elle marqua une pause et tourna la tête vers Kuroo qui observait la scène en silence, les yeux brillants, et il tressaillit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait.

Tooru rougit, "Qu- Quoi ? Non ! Kuroo et moi, on-"

"Tooru", l'interrompit-elle avec amusement, "Mon chéri, je suis peut-être vieille mais pas encore sénile et encore moins aveugle. J'ai très bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardez. Vous irradiez la tendresse lorsque vos yeux se croisent."

Les deux garçons rougirent de plus belle et le châtain ne parvint pas à répondre. Il pensait pourtant avoir bien caché son jeu. Sa grand-mère avait plus de ressources qu'il ne le pensait.

"Ça me rappelle lorsque tu étais petit et que tu avais eu ce coup de cœur pour Hajime-kun !", gloussa-t-elle encore.

"J'avais 7 ans !", se défendit vivement l'adolescent alors que son visage devenait sérieusement cramoisi.

"Je sais, je sais !", la femme soupira, amusée, "Enfin, ça y ressemble, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. Tu aimes vraiment Kuroo-kun, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil, alors... prend ces anneaux."

Elle prit sa main et déposa la boite au creux de sa paume, "J'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de l'univers de mes parents en vous deux. Ils vous porteront bonheur."

Soudain, Tooru sentit une vague d'émotion le submerger si violemment qu'il en eu presque le souffle coupé, et une forte envie de pleurer s'emparer de lui. Il était ému par le discours de sa grand-mère, soulagé qu'elle accepte son amour pour Tetsuro, mais qu'en plus de ça, elle l'encourage. Il était touché qu'elle lui donne ces anneaux qui devaient sûrement lui être très chers, et touché qu'elle voit en eux ses parents qui s'étaient aimés jusqu'à leur mort, et qui s'aimaient sûrement encore dans l'au-delà. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

"Tooru ?", appela Kuroo en se penchant devant lui avec une mine inquiète, "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui", croassa-t-il dans un sanglot, passant ses poings sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes, "Je vais bien."

Il renifla et regarda sa grand-mère qui lui souriait affectueusement, "Merci"

"Ne me remercie pas. Soyez heureux tous les deux, d'accord ?"

Il hocha vivement la tête et, n'y tenant plus, il se jeta dans les bras de Kuroo en sanglotant bruyamment. Le noiraud sourit avec tendresse en caressant son dos pour le calmer.

"Allez, arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas digne de toi", plaisanta-t-il.

"Tais-toi.", répliqua Oikawa en s'agrippant avec force à son pull, le visage blotti contre son cou.

Sa grand-mère sortit en silence de la chambre pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux adolescents. Kuroo repoussa légèrement son petit ami pour le regarder dans les yeux, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et il sécha ses larmes avec ses pouces avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

"Est-ce que ça va aller ? ", demanda-t-il. Tooru hocha la tête et il sourit, "Bien."

Il prit la boite et l'ouvrit. Les deux anneaux d'or et d'argent brillaient au milieu du velours noir. Ils étaient magnifiques et empreints d'une histoire tout aussi belle. Il en prit un entre deux doigts, et prit la main du châtain de son autre main.

"Tooru, est-ce que veux bien être lié à moi pour toujours ? ", demanda-t-il.

"Tetsuro on ne peut pas se marier. ", rappela Oikawa, "On n'est pas majeurs, et puis le mariage gay n'est pas reconnu au Japon."

"Je sais.", l'adolescent sourit, "Quitte à être dans l'illégalité, autant l'être jusqu'au bout." Il adressa un clin d'œil à son petit ami qui pouffa de rire.

"Ok, je vois", gloussa-t-il, "Dans ce cas, ma réponse est oui. Je le veux."

Kuroo fit glisser l'anneau autour de son doigt. Comme Tooru avait les mains les plus fines, l'anneau le plus petit lui alla parfaitement. Lorsqu'il regarda sa main, il se remit à pleurer à gros sanglots. A son tour, il prit le second anneau et la main de Kuroo.

"Tetsuro, veux-tu être lié à moi à jamais ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de larmes.

"Oui. Mille fois oui."

"Alors...", il enfila la bague sur son doigt. Elle était légèrement trop grande, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il risque de la perdre, "Que ces alliances nous lient dans la vie et la mort. Que l'argent symbole de pureté et l'or symbole d'immortalité entrelacent nos vies jusque dans l'au-delà, tout comme ils s'entrelacent autour de nos doigts."

"C'était vraiment ringard comme discours.", chuchota Kuroo avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ferme-là un peu pour une fois, tu ruines l'ambiance !", gronda Oikawa en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le torse.

Tetsuro ricana avant de retrouver son sérieux. Il prit les mains de Tooru entre les siennes et les serra, "Je promets de rester avec toi et de t'aimer pour toujours." Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes lui aussi, même s'il continuait à taquiner son désormais mari illégal.

"Je promets de te chérir et de t'épauler dans tous les aléas de la vie et jusque dans la mort.", répondit le châtain avec émotion, et lorsque Kuroo libéra ses mains et ouvrit ses bras, il s'empressa de venir s'y jeter et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes

Il était heureux. Sincèrement heureux. Il aimait Kuroo. Il l'aimait du fond du cœur. Il voulait que leur histoire dure longtemps. Qu'elle dure toute la vie et même après. Les yeux fermés, il formula une prière silencieuse. Que l'amour de ses arrières grands-parents les protège à travers leurs alliances empreintes de symbolisme, aujourd'hui et à jamais, et qu'ils puissent rester ensemble pour toujours. Que leur amour dure toujours. Qu'eux aussi soient comparés à des héros de contes, dont la tendresse infinie serait enviée par tous.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Car plus que tout, il avait confiance en eux.

* * *

Je pense que Kuroo et Oikawa serait un couple qui se chamaillerait gentiment très souvent, mais qui pourrait aussi devenir très guimauve parfois.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi peu romantique peut écrire des trucs si fluffy ? **IDK**.

Breeef ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !

A bientôt o/


End file.
